Finally!
by Slytherin Red
Summary: After 8 years of working together and a few months of dating they have finally come to some sort of conclusion.


**Finally!**

**Author: **Slytherin Red

**Rating:** Mature  
**Genre:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Jack and Sam  
**Disclaimer:** I only wish I had any right to these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

**Distribution:** You're welcome to it, just let me know where it ends up.  
**Summary:** After 8 years of working together and a few months of dating they have finally come to some sort of conclusion.

She lay in his bed in that half-asleep, half-awake stage. It was early; she could feel the sun slowly rise and knew it would soon be time for her to leave.

She could feel his body spooned behind her. His shallow even breaths could be felt on the back of her neck. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other lay curled under his head.

She slowly turned, trying not to wake him. She knew that his internal clock would soon be waking him up, and she wanted to be able to watch him sleep for a few minutes.

They had been together for a few months. She was in love with him, had been since they first met. No, that was wrong. He was actually a chauvinistic pig when they were first introduced. She had even made some comment that could have been considered insubordination. However, he just laughed it off. Months of working together had changed his mind about women in the military. They became friends, but everything had changed after that mission to P3X-593, home world of the Shavadai. When she saw the look of desire and lust in his eyes when she was in that blue dress she felt like a woman for the first time in a long time. She fell fast and hard for him after that.

She watched him as he slept; the hard lines around his face were soft and hardly noticeable. He looked younger, the years of heartache and war not visible.

His breathing changed as he started to wake up. She watched him as sleep started to leave his body. He pulled her closer to him. She watched him slowly smile as he realized that she was now facing him, knowing that was not the way they had fallen asleep.

She moved her face closer to his, closing her eyes and lightly kissing him on the lips. He deepened the kiss pulling her even closer. Biting on her lower lip a little so that she would open her mouth allowing him access; adding more passion to the kiss.

Slowly they pulled apart opening their eyes, breathing a little heavier.

"Hm … my favorite way to wake up", he said softly.

"Good morning to you too", she laughed. "I have to get up and get ready to leave."

He tightened his hold on her.

"Stay."

"I wish I could. I have to report back to they Mountain at 1000. The transport leaves in 2 hours" she said sadly. She always hated having to leave him.

"Don't go. Call Landry and tell him that you're needed here" he said with a grin as he pushed his 'need' into her stomach.

"I don't think that the General will accept that as an excuse" she laughed.

"I can think up some excuse. You could tell him that there is a General here in Washington who cannot function on a daily basis without you" he said as he moved the hand resting on her hip to her moist curls, slipping one finger into her folds.

She moaned pushing herself onto his hand while opening her thighs a little more. Closing her eyes she felt him add his thumb and rub it against her clit.

"I'm sure that he is going to accept that excuse" she said breathlessly.

"Well, we'll just have to figure something else out then" he said as he slowly started kissing her jaw line, slowly rubbing her nub with his thumb and inserting a finger into her.

She arched into him as he slowly moved his kisses down her neck over her collarbone, all the while adding another finger, moving at an astonishingly slow pace. His kisses moved lower capturing one of her hardened nipples in his mouth sucking gently. She bucked into him moaning "Jack … please … now"

"What is it you want love?" he questioned stopping the movement of his hand and mouth.

"You … now …" she said opening her blue eyes and staring into his brown ones. Both sets clouded over with lust, desire, and love.

"What about the Mountain?" he asked with a smirk.

"Jack! Now!" she growled.

He laughed and moved her to her back. She opened herself to him as he climbed on top of her. She closed her eyes again and they both sighed with contentment as he slowly pushed himself into her willing body.

Moving with a rhythm they had created months earlier she could feel herself slowly coming undone. He moved faster and faster, her legs wrapping around him, meeting every thrust. He moved his hand back down to rub his thumb across her hard nub, knowing this would push her over the edge.

"Jack …" she screamed as she climaxed, bringing him over the edge with her, feeling her walls tighten, milking him dry.

He collapsed on top of her, making sure he was propped up enough as not to put all his weight on her.

She loosened her legs from around his waist and brought her arms up to wrap them around him. As she did this he rolled them onto their sides; both breathed heavily, coming down from their high.

He opened his eyes moments later and watched as she came back to earth. "Marry me?"

Her eyes flew open and looked into his. She stared for a moment, seeing all the love he had for her shining back. She could feel her eyes tear up. "Are you sure? I'm not ready to leave the SGC."

"We'll figure that out later. Just say that you'll marry me."

"Yes Jack. I'll marry you."

He tightened his hold on her, pulling her into a deep kiss, knowing that he would be retiring for a second time and returning to the Springs.

FIN


End file.
